Unexpected
by Uhm Hello There
Summary: After a run-in with Professor Zoom, Wally is transported to another dimension with a machine Zoom mistook for something to trap Wally in the speedforce. Will he return, or will he make a new name for himself in this dimension? [CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not completely sure how the universe's timelines would match up, so when Wally is 13, Peter and his friends will be 15, because that's when Peter got his powers. The team hasn't been formed yet when the story begins.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Uncle Barry can I _please_ go and hang out with Robin? You said that I could this weekend and I know that there's nothing keeping you busy-"

"Wally," Barry sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to scare his nephew and newfound sidekick, but the Flash family is at a major risk right now. With Zoom on the loose, Barry felt that if he ever let the little red-headed ball of energy out of his sight then he would regret it. He couldn't take that risk.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really want you to go anywhere without me. You just got your powers, and if you lose control..," Barry trailed off.

 _That was an awful attempt at lying,_ he thought.

Wally jumped up, putting his hands together and pleading, "But you promised! It's not like going alone anywhere would be horrible. I mean, I have Rob so I won't be alone and Bats will be around and-"

Barry furrowed his brows and sighed once more. He wanted Wally to have fun, he really did, but Zoom would jump at the chance of Wally being unguarded. He didn't even know what could happen to his nephew.

After a few seconds of contemplating what he should do, (more like a few minutes for him) he eventually stated, "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

A huge grin grew on Wally's face as he jumped up and down, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Barry showed a significantly smaller grin, happy to see his nephew so excited. However, something just wasn't setting right in his stomach.

* * *

"So you're absolutely positive that this will work?" Zoom growled.

"Y-yes, while it is just a prototype everything has been tested with organic subjects such as plants and fruit," a Cadmus worker said.

"Good.." Zoom gave a wicked grin, and then sped off.

* * *

"Rob!" Wally yelled, and ran at his friend, bringing him into a huge hug.

"W-walls, can't breathe," Robin choked out.

"Hehe, sorry," Wally said, and backed off a little bit.

Robin just smiled, and then exclaimed, "To the ice cream parlor!"

Barry chuckled a bit and then realized what they were going to do. Wally had already sped off with Robin, both in costume, of course.

 _Which ice cream parlor are they going to?_ Barry thought just as he started running.

Barry sped around every street corner in Gotham, yet he couldn't find Kid Flash or Robin anywhere. He was rounding another turn when he saw a glimpse of a yellow uniform. He ran towards it and realized that it was way faster than Wally, faster than Barry himself. With a quick intake of breathe and a glare, he sped off after the blur.

He couldn't keep up with it though, and it had disappeared from Flash's sight.

Flash couldn't see that Zoom was carrying a small metal device, that worked somewhat like a parasite. It would latch onto a victim, and shock them until they were moving at a fast enough pace, along with some other, more interesting, effects. Zoom wasn't connected to this device, as it was deactivated. However, he planned on using it on a certain baby speedster, to get rid of him once and for all and to break Flash.

Zoom ran back to where he had stashed an unconsious Kid Flash and Robin. He grabbed his friend too, because, well, Kid Flash might need some _motivation._

He walked over to their tied up, and slumped over forms, and started to attach the device to Kid Flash. After it was set up, he pressed a button on his remote, causing Kid Flash's eyes to snap open. Electricity coursed through him, and a scream ripped out of his throat.

Robin woke up with a start, and twisted his head around towards Kid Flash. Under the mask, his eyes showed worry for his best friend. Kid Flash tried to stop screaming, gritting his teeth instead, but a scream still got out every few seconds.

Still crackling with electricity, Kid Flash opened one eye and looked up at Zoom. "W-what do you want?" he asked, gasping and gritting his teeth between words.

Zoom let out a cold laugh and responded, "It's simple, kid. I want to break the Flash, and to do that, I'm sending his favorite little _nephew_ into the speedforce. I suggest you start running or the shocks will get worse."

Wally grunted, "L-like I'll let you do that," he took another strained breath, "All I have to do is endure a few more shocks until Flash gets here."

Zoom chuckled darkly, "A few problems, kid. One: Flash has no idea where you are. I made sure of that. Two: Unless you want your little friend here to die, I'd start running. Three: If you refuse to run even after Robin is dead and gone, I'll go after your family next. I know _everything_ about you, Wally."

Wally gasped, and reluctantly stood up, glancing at Robin as if to say, _I'm sorry._ He allowed Zoom to untie him, and then started to walk out of the abandoned warehouse.

"Start running, Kid Flash. Or else it's the bird's life, then your parents, maybe even Iris," Zoom chuckled.

So Wally ran. He ran faster than he ever had before, and decided to run north, wrapping around the world once, then twice. He was pretty sure he was running faster than Flash ever had, and wondered if the shocks from the machine were helping to build his kinetic energy, causing him to be able to run faster. He barely felt them now.

Wally didn't want to go into the speedforce, he really didn't. Barry had warned him about it before, to _never run too fast._ But when he thought about it, it is possible to get out of the speedforce, you just need a lightning rod. Something that you live for. He was running for the lives of his lightning rods: his family, and best friend, Robin.

He just needed to keep thinking about them, and everything would be fine.

With that in his mind, he pushed himself to run faster, and felt the energy of the speedforce surround him, making him literally a bolt of energy. He tore through the terrain, and felt himself growing lighter and lighter. He passed through Gotham city for the tenth time, where Barry had noticed him and was trying to get him to _slow down._ Right as Wally turned his head to look at his Uncle, his lightning rod, he felt a huge burst of energy.

Barry screamed, and Wally was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so that was the first chapter! As I continue, I will make the chapters longer, but I just wanted to aim for 1,000 words to begin the story. Please read and review! Chapter 2 should be up in a couple days!**

 **-Uht**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow it's only been up for a few hours and it has already gained some attention! I hope that I do not disappoint with this update! It should get things really rolling for the story. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Wally thought that he would be going into the Speedforce. He was completely prepared to make that sacrifice to save the lives of his best friend and his family because he _knew_ what Zoom is capable of. Barry had left out the gruesome details, of course, but Wally could understand what he meant.

This, however, was definitely _not_ the Speedforce.

He was contained in a plain room with a bed, a table, and a toilet and sink in the corner.

 _Are the walls made out of steel or something?_ He thought. _This looks like a fancy jail cell, now that I think about it._

Suddenly, he felt a pang of hunger from his stomach and heard an obnoxiously loud growl. Wally went to rub his stomach when he realized his hands were bound to his sides, and his legs were strapped together as well.

His breath hitched. _What if I didn't run fast enough? What if Zoom just decided to kill all of them and then imprison me hereohmygod."_

Wally shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his mind. The rational side of his brain was telling him that Zoom would not imprison him in a place this nice. He would probably find some run-down shack in the middle of nowhere or something.

 _So then where am I?_ He wondered.

Just then, the door swung open on the opposite end of the room. A bald, dark skinned man walked in through it, shutting it swiftly behind him. An eyepatch covered his left eye, but his other eye showed no emotion (although if one looked close enough they could tell he felt bad for the kid).

Wally tilted his head in a subtle manner towards the man, yet he was still unsure if he was good or bad.

"W-who are you?" Wally's voice rasped. He winced, wondering how long he had been unconscious.

The man with the eyepatch paused, as if considering what he should say to the boy.

"I believe I'd like to ask you the same thing," he replied.

Wally shifted, looking down to see if his costume was still on him. When he saw that it was, indeed, on his body and mostly intact, aside from a few rips and holes, his eyes showed uttermost confusion.

"You- you don't know who I am?" Wally questioned, brows furrowed.

"Am I supposed to?" the man replied in a gruff voice. He sighed, "Kid, what I want to know is how you managed to open some sort of portal and fall through it?"

Wally's face scrunched up again. "A portal? What do you mean? I'm pretty sure I'm not in the Speedforce so then where am I?"

The man looked almost as confused as Wally was at the moment. He leaned in more towards Kid Flash and said, "You're on the SHIELD helicarrier. Currently in one of our... _guest_ rooms."

Kid Flash got the feeling that this was indeed _not_ a guest room, more like a civilized cell. He looked around once more and saw the camera in the top right-hand corner of the room.

 _Yep, definitely a cell,_ he thought.

He looked of at his captor once more and asked, "What is SHIELD?"

The man turned around, walked towards the door, and replied, "I guess we have a lot to talk about then."

* * *

Fury had been reading files on an interesting (yet untrained) vigilante named Spiderman when it happened. A loud boom followed by a flash of light from the ground of New York City below.

Almost instantly, a warning icon popped up on his holographic screen.

"Intense energy spike located," a computerized voice called out, "Origin in the center of New York City."

Alarms begin to ring all throughout the helicarrier. Fury stood up from his computer and began shouting out orders. He would lead a team of soldiers into the area of the energy spike to see what or who had caused it.

When he got to the scene, soldiers ready to fire behind him, one could say that he was a bit confused. He looked down on the road to see a kid, probably not much older than twelve years old, lying on the concrete, and dressed in some ridiculous red and yellow costume. A broken and beat-up metal contraption was attached to his back that looked incredibly uncomfortable.

By the looks of it, he had been traveling at an incredibly fast speed, and was knocked unconscious, causing him to skid across the rough street. He was covered in scrapes and bruises, yet they began to heal before Fury's eyes.

"Stand down," he commanded his men, and began to cautiously walk towards the boy. After kneeling down, he inspected the kid's costume and areas where his injuries used to be. Fury had concluded that this young boy had superpowers of some sort, considering he was still alive after an incident like that.

He stood up and turned towards the group of SHIELD soldiers he had accompanying him and stated, "Take him back to the helicarrier. Have him put into one of our temporary confinement cells. I want to inspect any footage I can get of his little crash here."

"Yes sir," one of the soldiers replied. He walked over to the boy and picked him up gently, then followed Fury back to the helicarrier.

Once he returned to his computer, Fury went into the streetcam data files, intending to retrieve any information he could on just _what_ happened.

After scrolling through a few hours of feed, he finally found the clip he was looking for.

He clicked play to see a vacant street. Then, all of a sudden, a small blue portal opened up, and by the looks of it, it was extremely unstable. He could barely even see what happened next, as there was a bright flash of light, a yell (or you could call it a scream), and the sound of something skidding across concrete. The flash of light dimmed to show the boy laying there, much like when Fury had arrived, except he was far more injured, at least as far as he could tell under the costume.

Bruises covered practically every inch of his body, and the scrapes looked deeper and far worse. The machine clamped to his back looked to be badly broken, yet still zapping him with electricity.

Director Fury was absolutely shocked that a kid had this happen to him and lived to tell the tale. Inside, he was appalled that it was possible someone _did_ this to him. He wouldn't ask the poor kid right away, but he planned on knowing the circumstances of this situation.

After having his research team do more scans on the energy still left in the area, and on the boy's body, he discovered that the energy was extremely powerful; it was even comparable to the tesseract.

Once he looked over the footage of the kid's "crash" again, he looked more at the broken machine attached to him. Perhaps that is what caused him to just pop out of the middle of nowhere? He pinched the screen, causing the image to zoom in so that he could see the machine on a larger scale. It seemed to just be a box that had been put on and fixed to his back by metal clasps on both the machine and his chest.

Zooming in further, Director Fury noticed metal spikes surrounding the inner edges of the machine, digging into the boy's back. He pressed play and saw that they were emitting blue sparks of electricity. It looked like a torture device more than anything. And it was still attached to the kid.

Fury stood up from his seat, spun around, and began walking at a very brisk pace towards the confinement cells. If his hunch was correct, the boy was still being shocked at this moment.

He found the door that opened to his cell, and walked in to see the kid laying on his stomach, arms and legs bound together, and the machine still clamped tightly to his back. He could tell that the spikes were digging harshly into his back. A slow trickle of electricity was still being discharged from them, causing the boy to grunt every few seconds and twitch in an odd manner.

Fury worked quickly to try to pry the odd-looking machine off of the kid's back, finding it to be a bit of a challenge. After about 30 seconds, the crushed up box was deactivated and sitting on the metal table next to the bed.

Nick Fury sighed, and looked at the boy in confusion.

"What did you get yourself into that caused _this?_ " he muttered to himself.

After deciding that the boy probably wouldn't wake up very soon, he walked out of the room, closing and locking the heavy steel door behind him.

He would come back when the kid woke up, but right now he needed to do more research on Spiderman to get him to join SHIELD and lead a team of some of his specially trained teenagers. They really needed it, and weren't really much of a team right now, not like he'd tell Spiderman that, though.

Heck, maybe the unconscious kid in the confinement cell might want to join too.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so hopefully that was a good second chapter! It ended up being about 1,550 words so I think that is a good increment to start increasing the amount of words in each chapter. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review telling me what you like or don't like about this story!**

 **-Uht**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry that this update is slower, there were some personal issues I had to attend to, but it's all settled now, and I can keep writing! :)**

* * *

After nearly a year of crime-fighting on his own, Spiderman was questioning whether or not he should join and train with SHIELD. Deep inside, he knew that they would help him to improve, to be a better hero. But at the same time, he didn't want the responsibility of a team. Before, it was only himself he had to worry about. If he accepted, anything that happened to them would be on him.

Fury's offer was hard to reject, though. He knew practically everything about him, and could use it against him if he wanted to. He knew his name, his address, his school, even things about his past, whether recent or not.

Blackmail material aside, he knew that he could better serve his city if he trained with SHIELD. There would be less colateral damage, more villains behind bars, and all of the citizens would be at less of a risk of injury, or worse.

He had made his decision. He would do it.

* * *

When Spiderman showed up on the SHIELD helicarrier in the middle of the night, Fury had to admit that he wasn't surprised. He knew that Peter would join sooner or later.

With that situation out of the way, he could finally do some real research on the kid that had somehow appeared out of nowhere just a week ago.

Walking over to his computer, he somehow had a bad feeling about the end result of the research he planned on doing.

He sat down and began running a facial recognition program. He uploaded a screenshot of some of the security footage he had of when his men had to unmask the boy to check for any other injuries. Why they didn't remove the machine strapped to the poor kid, he would never know.

He let the program start up with the picture of the boy as a guidline, and started waiting. Nearly all of the U.S. government's security footage would have to be checked.

After about 5 minutes, Fury sighed, and figured he would try to get some information about the kid. He had been awake for about 2 days now, and was probably getting lonely.

He began walking down the halls of the lower levels of the helicarrier, towards the confinement cells. He passed about 20 doors before finding the one that contained the young kid.

Fury opened the door quietly. Well, as quietly as someone can open a solid steel door.

The red-headed kid looked up from his hands, where he was trying to untangle them, but stopped right when he saw Fury.

"Calm down, kid. We just need to make sure you're not a threat. That's the only reason why you are strapped down," Director Fury said.

The boy looked at Fury once more and hesitantly asked, "So, is this SHIELD thing good or bad?"

Fury sat down on a stool near the boy's bed. "SHIELD stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. In other words, we are a part of the government that works to protect the citizens and fight against the villains. We also specialize in gathering information."

The boy nodded, relieved that he wasn't caught by some sort of evil organization.

"Speaking of information," Fury continued, getting the boy's attention, "I currently have none on you. Now, I'm not forcing you to right now, but I'd like to know your real name, and where you came from. Anything else would be useful as well."

The kid sighed, "Well, I've never heard of SHIELD before, and I know that the government does not have any organizations like this. At least, not _my_ government. I come from Central City, Missouri. As for my real name, my mentor, Flash, taught me that I shouldn't give out my secret identity to strangers. And, if I can ask, who are you?"

Fury leaned towards the kid a little bit more, "I'm Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. And I know that Central City doesn't exist, at least not one in Missouri. So where are you really from?"

The kid had a seriously confused look on his face. "What do you mean Central City doesn't exist? I was just there a few days ago!" He almost yelled.

Director Fury leaned over and put a hand on his face. He began thinking about the situation, trying to add things up.

The boy had originally been found after going through a portal, one with incredibly large amounts of energy, comparable to tesseract energy. Tesseract energy. The tesseract can be used to create a portal from an incrediably long distance, and possibly even different universes. That would explain why this kid was completely clueless on what SHIELD was, and talked about a city that didn't exist. Because it did exist, just not in this universe.

Fury looked back up at the boy. "Listen, kid. I've been trying to figure out how you got here and I have a theory. Have you considered that maybe you come from another universe?"

The kid gasped. "That would explain what happened instead of going into the Speedforce. Zoom probably thought that the machine would make me increase my speed enough to go into it but combined with the shocks it probably had some other unintended effects. It all makes sense now!" He half mumbled.

Director Fury looked over at him and asked, "Who is Zoom? And what is the Speedforce thing you were referring to?"

The kid looked at him, a new light in his eyes, "Zoom is one of Flash's villains. I'm assuming he wanted to get rid of me to get to Flash by sending me into the Speedforce. The Speedforce- well, it's kind of hard to explain. I'm what you could consider a speedster. I can run just under the speed of so- actually, now I can run above the speed of sound, with the right-er- motivation, as Zoom put it. The superspeed was a result of a lab experiment, which connected me to the Speedforce. It is basically where I draw my power from, but if you run too fast, draw too much power, you can be trapped inside of it."

Fury sat for a moment, processing the information. "Wait, so you're telling me you were experimented on? You're just a kid!"

"N-no! I was the one who did the experiment," the kid responded.

"You experimented on yourself?" Director Fury questioned?

"It was just to get my powers! I wanted to be just like Flash growing up, and I figured I had the knowledge and materials to do it, so I did," he said a bit sheepishly.

Nick Fury just sat there for a second. Things in the kid's universe must be a lot different than in this one.

"So, since you're from another universe, it wouldn't matter much if you told me your real name, would it?" Fury tried.

The kid paused for a few seconds. "I... I guess not. I mean, you're one of the good guys from this universe. My name is Wally. Wally West."

Director Fury thought back to the facial recognition software and chuckled inwardly. It would never find anything because Wally technically didn't exist. In this universe, at least.

Fury began to reach for the bonds containing Wally. He undid them silently, and then looked him in the eye.

"You're a bit young, kid. But with some SHIELD training, you can be a hero in _this_ universe, too."

Wally looked down. "I... I was only a sidekick back in my universe, but Flash is probably worried, not to mention one of my other sidekick friends, Robin. I'm going to keep helping people either way, but I want to try to get back to my universe."

Fury showed a small grin, unnoticable unless you were looking hard enough. "I know, kid. But until then, I have an offer for you. I'm currently in the process of gathering teenage superheroes who need training to put them on a team. I want you to be on that team, too."

Kid Flash smiled. "You've got yourself a deal."

"Good," Fury said, "but I think we should get you a new costume, and since there isn't a Flash in this universe to name you after, maybe a new name."

Wally frowned. "I think my costume looks fine, and I want to keep the name..."

Director Fury continued staring at the kid.

"Fii-iine," Wally groaned, crossing his arms.

Fury looked amused, and said, "Say, kid. How old are you?"

"Thirteen," Wally replied, his grin back on his face.

"That's pretty young," Fury paused, "You think you can handle it?" he said with a challenging tone in his voice.

"I've been in the hero business for a few months already. Had my powers a little longer than that. And I've been personally trained by Flash. Of course I can handle it," Wally grinned.

"Well that's good, because if you couldn't, I'd just have to make you sit around while we try to get you back to your universe," Nick Fury replied.

"Wait," Wally said, "where am I going to stay while I'm stuck here?"

"There are plenty of living quarters on the helicarrier. In fact, I have four members of the new team living here right now. You can meet them once we get you an actual room."

"Sweet!" Wally exclaimed. "So I get a room on this helicarrier thing, whatever it is. I'm assuming it's flying?" he questioned.

"That is correct," Director Fury replied. He walked towards the door, motioning for Wally to follow him.

Director Fury led Wally down countless hallways, walking constantly for a good 8 minutes, until he stopped at a group of doors on one of the upper levels.

"These are the living quarters for the members of the team. Those four rooms are occupied," he said, gesturing towards four doors down the hallway. "But this one," he continued, "is yours."

Wally grinned, eyes widening. "This is so awesome oh mygoshthisisgreat!" During his moments of excitement, Wally began running around in circles down the hallway, using his superspeed, which proved to be a mistake when he collapsed.

Fury ran over to him, wondering what was wrong with him, when Wally provided the answer to his unspoken question.

"Superspeed comes with a crazy-fast metabolism. Normal portions of food don't really cut it..." he trailed off, chuckling in embarrassment.

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell the people who deliver your food to deliver more than twice as much," Fury replied.

Wally slowly stood up, and took a wobbly step towards his room. He continued walking carefully towards his door, his face almost as red as his hair.

Fury entered the passcode to his room and helped him walk over to the couch in the corner, by the small bulletproof window. It was a nice sized room with a bit of a low ceiling. There was a bed, a table, two dressers, and of course, the couch.

After making sure Wally would be fine, Director Fury walked out of the room, and returned two minutes later with a plate full of hot food.

Wally perked up instantly. His mouth began to water at the sight of the piles of mashed potatoes and pork roast on the plate. Almost 30 seconds after recieving the plate, Wally had devoured almost two thirds of the mountain of food.

"That's... interesting," Fury said, a bit digusted. He then turned towards the door. "You enjoy that, and then get some rest. I'll introduce you to the team tomorrow for training," he said as he closed the door behind him.

Wally smiled. Sure, he was stuck in another universe without his uncle or best friend. But right now, he had the opportunity of a lifetime. And it's not like he wouldn't be able to get back. He slept better than he had in a while that night.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit slow, and Wally hasn't met the team yet, but I thought that there were a few more things I needed to explain before I really get into the story. Thanks for waiting! Please review! :)**

 **-Uht**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 4! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"White Tiger, Power Man, Nova, and Iron fist, report to Training Room E2, A.S.A.P," echoed Director Fury's voice over the intercom.

Wally shot out of his bed, disoriented for a moment. He then realized where he was, and looked over to the clock on his bedside table.

 _7:30 A.M._ Wally thought, _It must be time for training then. If so, why didn't he call my name?_

He walked over to his dresser, hoping that he would find some clothes other than his tattered uniform, only to find the drawer empty.

He sighed, trying to figure out what he should do when there was a knock at the door. He sped to the other side of the room in the blink of an eye, eager to use his now unlocked speed. He turned the handle on the metal door and pulled it towards him to see a SHIELD agent standing there.

"Hello, Wally. I'm Agent Coulson, and I'll be your current guide. Director Fury requests your presence in Training Room E2," said an older man wearing a standard SHIELD uniform.

"Oh, uh... yeah okay," Wally said, a bit baffled that this man knew his name already.

He followed the man for a few seconds in silence, before he decided to speak out.

"So, what kind of training do we do here?" he asked excitedly.

Agent Coulson smiled and responded, "That all depends on what Director Fury has in mind."

He had a bit of a mischievous glint in his eyes that Wally hadn't noticed before.

"Umm, okay then?" Wally replied, confusion showing clearly on his face.

They walked for a few more seconds until Wally interrupted the silence yet again, asking, "SHIELD is a part of the government right? It's kind of odd that they train superheroes. It feels all official and stuff."

Agent Coulson turned towards Wally and said, "I'm not sure what it's like in your universe, but in this one we like to recruit superheroes, which allows us to keep an eye on them at all times. And also, I would reccomend learning as much as you can about this universe so that you won't stick out or ask questions that everyone knows the answer to. We'd like to keep this interdimensional travel on the down-low."

"You got it," Wally replied, still excited about training.

"Here we are," Agent Coulson said a few minutes later. They had reached a section of the helicarrier with very high ceilings and even _more_ doors. They were currently stopped in front of the one labeled 'E2.'

"So do I just... walk in?" Wally asked.

"That is correct," Agent Coulson replied as he strode away to some other sector of the helicarrier.

Wally opened the door and sped in to see Fury observing a group of four teenagers dressed in costumes take down SHIELD issued robots.

He looked over at Fury, who was now looking at him, as if silently asking to join in and kick some robot butt. _Wait, do robots even_ have _butts?_

"Go for it," Director Fury said simply.

Wally grinned and jumped into fray. He sped around, knocking robots down left and right, and ignoring the confused looks of his new team members when they saw a blur of red and yellow helping them destroy the robots.

He slowed down for a moment, considering what he could do with his new speed.

 _I wonder,_ he thought, _can I vibrate my molecules without getting a nosebleed now?_

He began to make his right arm vibrate at incredible speeds, and then ran at one of the few robots left. He swung his still-vibrating arm at where he guessed most of the controls would be, allowing it to pass through and shut down the robot. It fell to the floor with a metallic 'thump.'

"Yeah, woo-hoo! No nosebleed!" Wally exclaimed, earning very odd looks from his team members, who had just finished taking down the last three bots.

"Uhh, normally when I try that trick I just get a nosebleed and then it doesn't work," he explained, putting a hand on his neck in embarrassment.

"Director Fury, if I may ask, _who_ is this?" a girl in a white and gray costume asked.

"This," Fury replied, gesturing towards Wally, "is your new teammate."

"Wait, so there's going to be _two_ new members? We're already going to have to put up with Spidey soon, but now you have a kid on the team too?" a teenager (with what looked like a bucket on his head) exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm only like, what, two or three years younger than you!" Wally blurted out.

"Stop with this foolish argument at once," Director Fury commanded, sighing.

"Listen up. Throughout life, you may work with some people you think are not qualified to do something. However, when it comes to this situation, I'd like you to take a look at the robots over there. You are a team now, and you will act like one, on and off the battlefield," Fury declared.

The new and old team members looked over at the devastating condition of the robots. They were practically scrap metal.

"Okay, so we did do a good job. I guess we were just being a bit silly for our first time meeting a new member," a very muscular teen said, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Good," Fury said, "Now, I'd like White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist, and Nova to meet Wally. Wally, meet Ava, Luke, Danny, and Sam."

"Do you not yet have an alias, Wally?" asked Iron Fist, also known as Danny.

Wally looked up at Fury and then responded, "Well, uh, no. Not yet."

"What's with the get-up, then?" Power Man asked.

"We are currently in need of more SHIELD issued uniforms. I found _this_ ," Fury said, referring to Wally's costume, "in the laundry facility. It is clearly not very good as a permanent costume, however."

Suddenly, Wally's stomach made a loud, growling sound.

"Hehe," he said, "Didn't have enough time for breakfast before coming here..."

"I haven't had breakfast yet, either," Nova said, "How about we all go get something from the cafeteria?"

Four other heads nodded in agreement.

"Great, 'cause I' starving!" Wally exclaimed.

"Yes," Fury cut in, "I think it would be a great team building exersise. I would hurry before they run out of food, though."

Wally instantly rushed out of the room, before rushing right back. Facing towards Nova, he asked, "Uh so where's the cafeteria, exactly?"

Nova chuckled, then said, "C'mon kid, it's this way," and began flying towards the cafe.

Wally sped off right behind him, leaving the rest of the team and Fury standing awkwardly by the training room door.

"I guess we should-" Power Man started.

"Yes, you should," stated Director Fury simply.

The remaining members of the team barrelled through the hallways after Wally and Nova.

Nick Fury smiled slightly. _They will be a good team,_ he thought, _Now if I could only get Spiderman not to hate the idea of working with other people._

He began walking towards the cafeteria himself. Even the all-powerful Director of SHIELD had to eat.

When he turned the last corner, he overheard the conversation the team was having.

"So, where are you from, Wally?" White Tiger's voice asked.

Fury walked a few more steps towards them and cut in before Wally could say anything. "He's from a small town in Missouri. Bellflower, right kid?"

"Yup! Not many people there," Wally said, catching on to what Fury was doing.

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat. Don't get into too much trouble," Fury said, and walked off towards the breakfast line.

"So, what do you say we all hang out in the city today? I heard there's a new pizza joint opening that we could go to for lunch," Power Man suggested.

"Sounds awesome," Nova said, smirking, "We can show Wally here how big city life goes."

"Hey, just because I'm from a small town it doesn't mean I've never been into a city before!" Wally exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just kidding with you. C'mon, we need to get you some real clothes first though," Nova said.

"Yeah, this uniform isn't exactly fit for me to walk around in in public," Wally admitted.

"I probably have something you could wear in my dresser," Nova replied, "At least for today."

The team dumped any leftovers they had on their trays into the garbage cans (excluding Wally, as he had eaten all of his food and then some) and began walking towards the living quarters.

Nova dug through his dresser drawers and grabbed a blue t-shirt and jeans for Wally to wear, and found some old tennis shoes under his bed. The rest of the team began to change into their civilian clothing and they were all ready to go in about two minutes.

With Fury's permission, they had the day to do as they pleased.

First, they went to a lazer-tag place, a suggestion from Sam.

After that, a library, then a sporting goods store, the mall, and an electronics store.

They all had an allowance of $100 each month, yet didn't use it very often.

They ended up getting Wally some new clothes and a phone as a welcome gift for joining the team. As Wally had been made aware of Spiderman's affiliation with the team, he figured that he would get him a handheld gaming device, because what teenage boy in his right mind wouldn't want one if those?

By lunchtime, they had all gathered at the pizza place, and were chowing down when the tv in the restaurant changed to the news channel.

A reporter flashed on screen and announced, "Four villains calling themselves the Frightful Four have just broken into Midtown High, allegedly looking for a fight with Spiderman. There have been no casualties, yet it would seem that are some injured students," she paused, "Spiderman has arrived and is now fighting the Frightful Four."

Ava turned back towards the other team members, "We should probably go help Spiderman," she said quickly.

"I agree. It would seem as if he needs assistance at the moment," Danny replied.

They all rushed to the helicarrier to grab their costumes, and had Nova fly each one of them up.

Wally then realized that he didn't _have_ a new costume, and he couldn't use his old one because it was essentially torn to shreds. He would probably have to stay behind. _Man, sitting out for my first real fight in this universe,_ he thought.

"Guys, I don't exactly have a costume yet," he said after everyone was suited up, his face turning red.

"It's cool Wally. We'll be able to handle this," Power Man said.

"Okay, but bring back a souvenir!" Wally called out with a smile as they left.

As it turned out, Spiderman had defeated the Frightful Four before the team could even leave the helicarrier.

"Well this sucks," complained Nova as he walked back to his room.

"Talk about it," Power Man replied.

Wally walked out of his room once he had heard their voices. "No Frightful Four I'm guessing?" he asked.

"Nope," they all said at once.

"That's disappointing," he said, "But hey, I guess we have time to ask Director Fury about my costume now."

"Yeah, you can do that Wally. I'm gonna go take a nap," Nova said.

"Okay, see ya Nova!" Wally said as he practically flew down the hallway searching for Fury.

He had accidentally bumped into him once he reached a normal walking pace. "Hey, Director Fury! I was just looking for you! Do you have any ideas for my costume or my superhero name yet?" he asked, almost shaking in excitement.

"Well, kid. Your costume is ready, but I would reccomend that you make up a name for yourself," Fury responded.

"Awesome! So where's the costume?" Wally asked.

"Follow me. It's just down this hallway," he replied.

They walked down the hallway, eventually stopping in front of a door marked 'Custom Suits.'

Fury opened the door to reveal a red and yellow costume, similar to his previous one, but it did have some major differences. The mask was pretty much the same, but instead of the normal yellow, it was a deep red, paired with yellow goggles. Most of the suit was the same red color, excluding the gloves, shoes, elbow pads, knee pads, and lightning bolt symbol on his chest, which were yellow.

Wally had to admit, he kind of missed his old design, but this was still a cool suit.

As for his name, he had no ideas. Sure, he could do something like Blur, or Speedy, or Bolt, but none of those really sounded right. He didn't want to call himself Flash, because he hadn't taken up the mantle yet, but that may be his only option. He would go with that.

"You know, kid," Fury said abruptly, "I really _do not_ like that red and yellow, but it would seem like our designers thought otherwise after seeing your old suit. Here you go," he said, handing the suit to Wally.

"Thanks, Director Fury," Wally said, and sped back to his room to try the costume on.

"Huh. Funny how much this looks like the Flash's costume," Wally said to himself, suddenly feeling homesick. He sat there for a few more minutes thinking about how Uncle Barry must feel when he heard an announcement over the intercom.

"Team, Spiderman requires assistance against the Frightful Four. Report to the following location..."

Wally, now calling himself Flash, ran out of his room to follow his teammates.

"Nice costume, Wally. What name are you going by in it?" Nova asked.

"Flash," Wally smirked as they jumped down from the helicarrier and onto the buildings it had been 'parked' just above.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I apologize for the second half of the chapter being a bit rushed, I had to finish it before a certain time because I have a lot to do today. Ugh cx Oh well! Please review, and I'll see you again tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I can't believe this update is so late! I've been really busy helping my cousins move into their new house. It seems like whenever I want to write I'm busy with other things cx But I can update for a few more days, and then I'm going on a week-long camping trip. Anyways, here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

The team moved in quickly, jumping out of the helicarrier and onto the roof of the building Spiderman was on.

Though the landing was a bit harsh, the team (excluding Nova, who just slowed his landing by flying) rolled onto the concrete and sprung up right away, jumping into the fight. Just as Thundra was about to crush Spiderman with the top of a water tank, Power Man kicked it with the force, as Wally liked to think about it, of Superman.

A few feet away, White Tiger jumped onto a floating? Spiderman and clawed a small circular device on his chest, causing him to fall back onto the concrete. Not really knowing much about this universe's villains, Wally, now known as Flash, sped towards Klaw, dodging his blasts of sound from the Sonic Converter attached to his arm.

The previous blasts became a solid stream as Klaw turned around, trying to catch this unknown hero in it. After a few seconds, he finally caught Flash with it, causing him to be pushed back harshly into the concrete wall behind him.

* * *

Barry couldn't believe it. Kid Flash was gone. Wally, his nephew, practically his son, was now in the Speedforce. All because Zoom wanted to get to _him._ And it was working. Wally had to pay for his mistake. He let him go to Gotham despite his better judgement.

Barry, currently dressed in his Flash costume, dropped to his knees in the spot that Kid Flash had disappeared. "K-kid," he choked out, tears streaming down his face under his cowl.

News crews were moving in around the area now, wanting to know just _what_ had happened, as the hero from Central City kneeled down in the middle of a Gotham street.

He refused to answer any of their questions, however. He just put his hand up to the exact spot Wally had disappeared, and felt the Speedforce energy.

"What if..." he mumbled, not loud enough for any of the news crews to hear him.

He pushed his hand through the energy, noticing that it didn't feel like it was normal. It was a hard feeling to explain, but being a speedster, he could sense that Wally wasn't in the Speedforce.

Pushing himself up, Barry decided that this particular discovery could either be really good, or really bad.

Worst case scenario was that Wally was dead.

Best case, well, Barry didn't even know.

He sped off towards the Batcave, beginning to vibrate his molecules, and was able to run through the secret garage door with ease.

He ran into the main area to see Batman standing by his computer, typing at a speed that impressed even the Flash.

"So I guess you figured ou-" Barry started.

"Kid Flash isn't in the Speedforce," Batman interrupted, pulling his cowl off.

Robin then peered around the corner in a shy manner. "I-is Kid Flash okay?" He said with a wavering voice.

Barry walked over to where Robin stood, also pulling his cowl off to make him feel more comfortable.

"We don't know right now, but we know he's not trapped in the Speedforce, which is a good start," Barry said softly, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder.

Robin looked down, seeming so much more like a little kid. That really made Barry think, _he's only 11, and he just watched his best friend seemingly disappear off of the face of the Earth._

Robin began to break down, mumbling words that Barry could only hear parts of. "W-wally... Zoom knew... threatened... kill me and his family if he didn't start running... machine.. shocks," Robin cried out, "He did it for us! He ran too fast so that we could live."

Barry felt tears in his eyes, and tried to blink them back. "It's okay Robin. We'll find him. Everything will be fine."

Batman appeared behind Flash. "Robin, go see Alfred. We'll find Wally," he said in an uncharacteristically soft tone.

Once Robin walked off with the old butler, Flash looked over at Batman and said, "Didn't know you could talk like that."

Batman walked back to his research as if nothing had happened, Flash right behind him.

 _We'll find you Wally. Don't worry._

* * *

Wally pushed himself out of the large dent he had made in the concrete, and began running back towards Klaw.

"Well, now I know why I should dodge that thing," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

He thought back to his training session with his new team members. He was able to vibrate his hand through the robot, which disabled it. This sound thing seemed to be a machine, so if he vibrated his hand through it, he could shut it down.

He began to put his plan into action, and ran into Klaw's blind spot. In under a second, he started to vibrate the molecules in his hand, and passed it through the Sonic Converter.

It crackled with the remaining sound energy, and then stopped emitting the waves altogether.

Spiderman swung by right after that and wrapped Klaw up in his webbing, setting him aside for the cops to take care of later.

After a few more minutes and a few close calls involving citizen safety, The Wizard, Thundra, and Klaw were all apprehended. At one point, Flash saw the water tower lid falling and ran to move all of the citizens out of the way, although practically a second later, Spiderman had secured the circular lid with webs between two buildings.

He and Spiderman shared a grin at that one, at least, he thought Spiderman grinned under his full face mask.

Later, when the team was called back to the helicarrier, Spiderman caught Flash in the hallway.

"Hey, that was some nice work back there. It's nice to offically meet you, Flash," he said, reaching out to shake his hand, "I'm Spiderman, but I guess you knew that already."

Flash smiled and shook Spiderman's hand. "You can just call me Wally if you want," he said, pulling his mask off.

"Well, Fury knows who I am already so I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. I'm Peter Parker," he said, pulling his mask off as well.

"So, how old are you, kid?" Peter questioned.

"I'm thirteen," he said with a slight grin, "You?"

"Fifteen. I just got in the hero game last year, but I'm wondering how long you've been doing this because you seem pretty well trained."

Wally paused for a moment, "I've been doing it for a few months now. Had my powers a bit longer than that."

"Impressive," Peter said, deciding to back off the topic, as it seemed to cause the kid some discomfort.

They continued to walk down the halls of the helicarrier, until they passed the team's rooms.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go to sleep now. See ya," Wally said as he walked into his room.

"Wait, you live here?" Peter asked, confused.

"Yeah?" Wally said, turning back around. "I guess you don't?" he asked.

"Uh, no," Peter felt a bit awkward, but asked, "So, uh, do you have any parents or people to live with?" He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Wally looked down for a moment, "I.. Uh.."

"You know, nevermind, it's fine," Spiderman said quickly, moving his hands back and forth.

Inside, Wally was relieved, as he had no idea what Fury would want him to say.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said eventually, closing his door behind him.

"See ya," Spiderman replied.

Once in his room, Wally found that his drawers were now stocked with SHIELD issued pajamas, along with the clothes the team had gotten for him.

He changed into the SHIELD pajamas, which were basically sweatpants with a SHIELD logo, and a black t-shirt.

Walking over to his bed, he began to think about how Barry would react to his disappearance. He would freak out, maybe even think he was dead. And what about Robin? How would he react?

Wally curled up on his bed, not bothering to slip under the covers. He never really got too cold, anyways, with his speed and all.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than they normally are, but I'll try to get the next one up by tomorrow. Please review!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Uht**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OHMYGOSH IT'SBEENOVERAMONTHWITHOUTUPDATINGI'MSOSORRY! A lot has been going on lately, but man, a** _ **month**_ **without updating? How did this happen? Since school is starting back soon, updates will be slower, but definitely NOT every month or so. I'll try to update either weekly or every few days. Again, I'm so sorry for the wait. Here's Chapter 6-**

* * *

The team, excluding Spiderman, woke up the next morning to an announcement over the intercom.

"Team, wake up. It's your first day of school," Director Fury's voice rang through the living quarters.

All of them got up and were dressed within the next few minutes, just to walk out into the hallway to see Director Fury and Agent Coulson standing there.

"Team, you will be attending Midtown High starting this morning, with Agent Coulson acting as your principal," Fury said.

Wally, now looking a bit uncomfortable, waved his hand and said, "Uh, I'm still just thirteen. I should be going into the 8th grade."

Fury looked towards Agent Coulson, "Take them to school. Everything should be set up in your office."

He then turned towards Wally, "You stay here for a minute."

Once they were out of hearing distance, Fury spoke in a quiet voice, "I've prepared some fake documents for you. Birth certificate, report cards, and all that. I _was_ going to send you to Midtown Middle, which is a few blocks away from Midtown High, but considering you were able to figure out how to give yourself superspeed, I'm assuming you can skip a grade."

Wally smiled brightly, "Sweet! Now I'm not just a superhero, but I also get to skip a grade! Flash never let me because he thought it'd be suspicious."

Fury smiled slightly, "Now, you don't want to be late do you?"

With that, Wally sped off to where the other team members and Agent Coulson were about to exit the helicarrier.

"You all set?" Luke asked.

"Yep! Ninth grade, here I come!" Wally exclaimed.

* * *

Peter Parker stood by his locker, taking out the school supplies that he would need for the day. It was overall a nice morning, until Flash Thompson came along.

"Hey puny Parker! Locker Knocker time!" Flash taunted.

Peter sighed, and mumbled, "Unfortunately."

Just as Flash Thompson was about to shove Peter into his locker, a strong hand pulled him out of the way, and at the same time, shoved Flash into the locker instead.

Peter looked up at who had done that, and asked, "Wait, do I know you?"

Just as he had finished asking the question, four other teens walked out from behind him. One in particular had caught his eye.

"Wally, you're here? Wait, so that means..." he trailed off.

"Say hello to your new classmates," Danny said.

He then introduced himself, which caused the others to do so as well.

"Danny Rand."

"Luke Cage."

"Sam Alexander."

"Ava Ayala."

"Wally West, but you knew me already."

Peter almost stormed into the principal's office, ready to request a transfer, but Wally was here. He had to admit, the kid was growing on him, even after just knowing him for about a day.

"Wait, Wally. Didn't you say you were thirteen? Why are you in high school?" Peter asked.

"Fury said I could skip a grade. I _did_ perform the experiment that gave me my powers all by myself, you know. I'm kind of a genius," Wally replied, in a smug yet practical manner.

Yeah, he liked this kid already.

* * *

Peter walked to the cafeteria, ready to eat some disgusting-yet-needed food with his best friends Harry and MJ.

When he got close to the table, however, he saw Sam sitting there, also known as Nova.

That was it. He could stand working on the team, but when they invaded his personal life, it just made him angry.

Before his friends could see him approaching, he walked off in another direction to an empty table. He didn't want to take his anger out on them. Later though, Nova would get a serious talk.

He sat down and began to eat his lunch in silence. All of a sudden, Wally plopped down right across from him, his tray stacked with more food than Peter thought could even fit on it.

"Hey, what's up Peter? I saw you sitting here alone and I figured I'd keep you some company," Wally said.

"Not much," Peter sighed, "Just eating lunch."

"Yeah, eating is the best, isn't it?" Wally said as he stuffed his face.

"Uh, how does a kid like you eat so much?" Peter asked, somewhat confused.

Wally lowered his voice a bit, "Super speed also comes with super metabolism. I need more food than the average person to stay healthy," he said in between bites.

"Oh," Peter said, deep in thought. Similar to Wally, he also had a very science-oriented brain. "So, does that mean all of your bodily functions are faster? Like, speed-healing and speed-thinking?"

"Yup. Comes in handy when I need it, but there have been a few times when I've passed out because I didn't eat enough food. Flash told me that I should keep food on me at all times, but-" he cut off, realizing what he had done.

"Wait, why did you just say Flash like it was another person?" Peter asked, with a suspicious edge to his voice.

"Uh, umm... Well," Wally started. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "You see, uh, there was someone named Flash before me. SHIELD didn't know he existed though." He was sweating slightly.

Peter just looked at him. He didn't want to pry if it was something that brought back any bad memories, but something just wasn't setting right.

"What's the real reason?" he asked simply, lowering his voice.

"I- uh, well, I'mactuallyfromanotheruniversewheretherewas-isaFlash," Wally said quickly.

Peter almost didn't understand what he said at first, but put it together about a second later.

Wally slammed his head down on the table.

"Director Fury's gonna kill me for this," he groaned.

"Yeah, maybe," came a voice from behind him. Wally turned around to see Agent Coulson, currently Principal Coulson.

"Detention. Both of you," he continued.

"Wait, what?!" Peter exclaimed. "How do we get detention for this?"

Wally looked confused as well. "Wait, okay. I know I made a mistake but it doesn't have anything to do with school. Why are we getting detention?"

"Just follow me," Principal Coulson said.

"But my food," Wally said longingly as Coulson had to practically drag him down the hallway.

Peter followed reluctantly, mumbling something about his Aunt May killing him.

They got into the room, only to see Ava, Sam, Luke, and Danny already sitting there.

Peter connected the dots, and instantly felt relieved.

"So we're not actually in trouble, then. Detention was just an excuse to get us together for a SHIELD thing," he said.

"Well, none of _you_ are in trouble. Wally, however, I'm not so sure," Coulson replied.

Wally just shrunk down in his seat.

"What'd he do?" Sam asked.

"That is none of your concern. Now, all of

* * *

you, get ready for the drop," Coulson said as the floor disappeared beneath them.

They all screamed as they flew through the underground tunnels, their costumes suddenly on them.

The boys all landed in a pile, while White Tiger had a rather graceful landing.

Suddenly, there was an announcement on the intercom. "Attention, all SHIELD personnel, prepare to surface," Fury's voice called out.

The helicarrier then began to quickly rise out of the river, water still cascading off of it.

Principal Coulson, now dressed as Agent Coulson, came up quietly from behind the group and cleared his throat, waiting for the attention of the teen heroes.

He motioned for Flash to come with him, leaving the rest of the team, excluding White Tiger, in their pile. Flash apprehensively walked towards Coulson, his muscles tense and head down.

 _I shouldn't have pried into his personal life,_ Spiderman thought. He quickly stood up, shaking his other teammates off of him.

"Agent Coulson, wait. I made him tell me. It's not his fault," Spiderman stated, with his voice strong.

Behind him, he could hear the shuffling of the other teammates as they all stood up from the pile. He didn't turn around, but he could guess that their faces had taken on looks of confusion and curiosity.

"That will be taken into consideration. As for right now, Director Fury has a training session for all of you to get to," Agent Coulson replied, leaving with Wally walking slowly next to him.

The team watched quietly as they left, all of them wondering what Wally told Peter, besides Spiderman of course.

"Well, we should see what training Fury has for us," White Tiger eventually spoke up.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, I really wanted to get one up after not updating for so long.**

 **-Uht**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is yo! Again, I'm so sorry that it took so long. Thanks for the support!**

* * *

As Wally was practically dragged into Director Fury's office, he couldn't help but notice that Fury didn't seem to be all that mad, just slightly frustrated.

As Fury sat Wally down on one of the two chairs across from his desk, he sighed and ran a hand over his head. He then silently plopped down into his cushiony chair, his posture showing that he was already tired of the situation.

"Listen, kid," he spoke up, "you should have followed the orders you were given, but seeing as you didn't," he looked Wally in the eyes, "your punishment will be to tell me everything you can about your universe, secrets and all."

Wally sat up slightly. "You mean you aren't going to kick me off the team and put me in a cell or anything?"

Fury was slightly taken aback, but responded with a simple, "Of course not. You've only been here a few days. But if you disobey orders again the punishment will be slightly harsher, kid."

Wally let out a breath of air, relieved at this news.

"There is one other thing though," Fury continued.

Wally perked up slightly.

"You will have to tell the rest of the team where you come from. They'd bug me for weeks about it otherwise," he finished.

"No worries, Director Fury. I can do that," he responded a bit sheepishly.

"Good. Now, I want to know who all of the heroes are in your universe. Any information on powers and science would be helpful too. And are there any other means of creating portals in your universe other than the one you created?" Fury asked, not hesitating.

"Well, okay, so for heroes there's the Justice League, which is basically a huge group that all of them are in. It isn't run by the government or anything, which did hurt the trust between heroes and civilians a little bit, but it works. There were seven founding members, including Flash, who is actually my uncle. He's probably pretty worried by now actually. I wonder if he is working on a way to-"

"Go on with the information, kid," Fury interrupted.

"Oh, yeah that's right," Wally gave a nervous laugh, "So anyways, seven founding members, blah blah blah. Batman, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, and Martin Manhunter. Basically the league's major powers. Oh and none of them can make portals as far as I know. Which kinda sucks actually because that would be a lot easier."

"And what about the government?"

"Well, it's still the United States, but the government kinda backs off when it comes to hero stuff," Wally replied quickly.

Fury rapidly took down notes as Wally spoke, hoping to figure out a way to at least come into contact with the Justice League, as he put it.

He looked up from the paper, staring directly at Wally. "You got off easy, kid," he said. "Now go talk to the team."

Wally gave a small grin and rushed out the door to the training area. He practically flew through the maze of hallways until he found the team walking out of the shower areas in their civvies with towels on their heads and shoulders.

"Hey, look who isn't dead!" Sam said excitedly.

"We were just about to run over to Peter's house for a 'team bonding' experience," Ava spoke up, putting a sarcastic emphasis on 'team bonding.'

"The guys here just wanted an excuse to meet Aunt May after hearing all of Spidey's stories," she added, gesturing to the group behind her.

Wally grinned, "That sounds pretty cool! But there's something Fury wanted me to tell you guys first."

Peter adjusted his posture slightly. "Is it about the thing earlier?" he asked, his voice quieter than usual.

Wally nodded. "Yup, he said I was all good to let you guys know now," he smiled. "But don't freak out, alright?"

The confused faces of the team just made Wally want to laugh about how odd his situation was, despite the seriousness of it. Even though he missed Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris and Robin, it was nice to be a part of a team of heroes. Barry was a bit too overprotective sometimes, so this whole thing really helped to get him into the real world, even if it was a different one.

"So what did Fury want you to tell us?" Sam asked, beginning to grow impatient.

Wally then spun around (for dramatic effect) and declared, "I'm from a different universe!"

While waiting for the teams' response, Wally realized that allowing the team to know was actually really beneficial for his whole predicament. He felt like a weight had been taken off of him, despite how cheesy that sounds.

Everyone's jaw (except Peter's) completely dropped. If if were possible for them to go all the way to the floor, they definitely would've, and then some.

The team had a ton of questions as they walked through the hallways of the helicarrier.

"What is your universe like?"

"Are there superheroes?"

"Is there another version of me?"

"Is the world completely different?"

However, it was the last question that really interested him, and it was asked by Peter.

"How did you get here?"

He had really only told Director Fury, and that was because he was in a cell and he assumed the device was taken off of him by the Director, which he was thankful for.

"Well, okay, so there are superheroes in my universe, and the universe is pretty much the same except for different people. So no doubles as far as I know. But I got here because of a villain, actually." He paused.

The team stopped walking, all focus on his explanation.

"His name is Professor Zoom, and he has superspeed along with me and the actual Flash. Over there I'm called Kid Flash. Anyways, he had this crazy plan to send me into the Speedforce to get to Flash or whatever so he threatened to kill everyone I lov-"

He had to stop for a while. The gravity of the situation had returned to him. He wanted to know if Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris and Robin were okay. Had Zoom already gotten to them? Was he just lying when he said that he wouldn't hurt them if he ran? Was he just the first one Zoom wanted to get rid of?

Tears began to form in his eyes, but he pushed them back.

"Wally, it's okay. You don't have to keep going if you don't want to," Peter said softly, putting a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"N-no. It's fine. You guys should know."

He quickly wiped his eyes and looked up towards the softened faces of the team.

They have to be okay, Wally thought.

"Anyways," he continued, his voice a bit shaky, "I ran. Way faster than I ever had before actually. He put this machine on me before I left that emitted electric shocks, which I think increased my kinetic energy. It might have had permanent effects now that I think about it. Even without it, I'm a lot faster than I was before."

The team was extremely interested at this point.

"So while I was running, I began to feel like pure energy. It's kind of hard to explain. I thought for sure that I was going into the Speedforce, but suddenly I blacked out and I woke up here," he finished.

"Question, what's the Speedforce?" Sam asked.

Wally brought his hand up to his forehead. "Duh, I forgot to explain that. It's kind of where speedsters draw their power from. But if you run too fast you can be sucked into it, and it's almost impossible to get back out."

The team was silent for a while, slowly walking towards their rooms. They offered hushed words of comfort to Wally, who had began to brush them off. He was still thankful, of course, but he didn't want to be babied, no matter the situation.

As they reached the rooms, his smile had formed once again. He knew that his family was tough. Barry would work non-stop on a way to get to him. Iris would make sure that Uncle Barry had a great supply of food while he formed theories in his lab. Robin would go back with Batman and keep fighting crime. Everyone would be okay. He would get back to his own universe in time, but for now he could keep helping everyone he could.

"So, you guys ready to meet Aunt May?" Peter asked.

He was met with a bunch of excited chattering, and they went on their way to his house.

* * *

"Bats, please tell me that you've got something!" Flash practically pleaded.

It had been a few days already and Barry just wanted Wally to come back home from wherever he was.

"I do have some news, actually," Batman responded, voice as solid as ever.

Barry jumped up using his speed. "OhmygodpleasetellmeyouknowwhathappenedIhavetofi-"

"Calm down, Flash. Freaking out won't do any good. I've analyzed the satellite footage as well as the radiation levels, and I've come to the conclusion that Kid Flash is in another dimension."

"Pleeease tell me that you can find a way to get to this other dimension Bats! We have to bring him home as soon as possible, faster than that even!" Flash almost shouted.

"Well, my first theory is that you go after him using the same technique-"

Barry growled, "The same thing Zoom did to him."

"Or, we can try to contact this universe through extremely advanced radio waves first. Either way, you're going to have to be the one to get him out"

"I understand," Flash responded, taking a seat next to Batman.

"Let's get started then," Batman responded.

* * *

 **A/N: Alrighty here's the newest chapter! Kind of filler-ish, but I promise I have a lot in mind for the next one! Thanks so much for reading and please review!**


	8. 41817 Update !

**I was going to wait until 4/20 to do this but I decided against it lol. So, it's been a while. (Literally over a year like goodness). Anyways, I have an update up on my profile but I figured no one would read it so I would add it as a story update as well. My plans for this story: basically, I am going to completely redo it. The original one will stay the way it is but I'll be posting a new version. I won't have much time to write until school is out for the summer but I'm going to actually plan out plot points instead of just making stuff up as I go lmao. Once summer is here, I'll write out some chapters and get a schedule together to where I (hopefully) update weekly. Like calendars and everything. I want to get this done by the end of the summer. And since I'm feeling especially ambitious, maybe I'll start working on another story after that's done. I don't have all the details worked out yet, but I'll update again before the school year is over (May 26th) with more information.**

 **Thanks for sticking around,**

 **Uht**


	9. 4 30 17 Update

Hello everyone and welcome to the 4/30/17 update! Isn't this exciting? Also, there will probably be at least one more update on this story before May 26th (in addition to the final update on the 26th). So, some news: since the outline is almost completely finished, I now have an estimate of how long this story will be. There will be about 20 chapters with 2-3k words in each, except for the first chapter which might be shorter (I've started working on it and just want it to be a nice intro to the relationships Wally his in the YJ universe). As for my updating schedule, you can expect about 1-2 chapters every week starting in June. I'm really trying to get my shit together so I'll be busy during the summer but writing will be my 1st priority (with strength training as my second priority because I'm a sprinter and I really need to work on developing some more muscle haha, but you didn't click on this update to listen to me talking about running). Also, wow, unnecessary use of parenthesis much? Oh boy. And about that second story, I do want to write a sequel to this but I seriously doubt that it will be finished by the end of the summer. I'll probably have an outline for it since I know where I want the starting point to be and what will happen in general. I guess I'm planning way ahead with this one but I think that during the school year I would be able to update about every other week, depending on the time of year and how busy I am. But again, that's for the sequel, which isn't really something we need to worry about right now. And just to clarify one more time since my rambling is so wonderful, the Unexpected re-write, titled Bizarre Circumstances, _will_ be finished by the end of the summer, which is August 23rd for me.


	10. Final Update! (5 26 17)

Here we are with the final update before some Bizarre Circumstances chapters start going up! The first one will most likely be up by June 1st, so keep an eye out for that. There's not really much to say in this update haha, but I'd like to thank those of who have stuck with me this whole time. I hope you all have a great summer, and I'll see you again soon!


End file.
